croftipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Outfits (Legend)
Tomb Raider Legend marks the beginning of Lara Croft’s fashion design career. The first game in the series to allow Lara to wear something different on each replay, it features a wide variety of slutty, silly, and inappropriate costumes for players to choose from. Campaign outfits automatically unlock after completing the level they’re first worn in, whereas extra costumes and boring recolours are unlocked by finding treasures and completing time trials. Developers were instructed to make sexier outfits more difficult to unlock, their motto being: "The harder it is to get, the harder you will get... Get it?" Campaign For her signature outfit this time, Lara sports a tummy shirt / hot pants combo that does not only have the colour of light diarrhoea, but actually consists of various animal faeces to make her easily blend in with her natural environment, both visually and olfactorily. She wears it mainly in warm countries such as Bolivia, Peru, and Ghana, ignoring the fact that the amount of naked skin, combined with the shit stench, attracts all kinds of insects. The outfit comes in four more unlockable colours: Black, blue, pink, and Union Jack, the latter being the developers’ attempt to hide the fact that they’re Americans. In the Peru flashback, a younger Lara wears a green top reminiscent of her classic signature outfit, complete with her hair in a braid. That braid is replaced by her default ponytail if she wears the outfit anywhere else, however, because programming a proper braid was apparently so difficult that it could only be used for one level. There’s an alternate version of this outfit as well, making her top gray (yes, "gray", not the British "grey") and slightly translucent, and adding an ugly checked pattern to her hot pants. For her meeting with Takamoto in Tokyo, Lara decides that negotiating with the Japanese mafia will require a more noble attire, so she digs up some high heels and a black dress with bellybutton-deep cleavage both in the front and the back. Unlike what she prefers to tell her friends, this dress is not a gift from a famous Italian designer, but a kinky negligee stolen from her mother’s wardrobe, which is apparent in the fact that it can be ripped open rather easily when Lara’s date turns violent. Lady Amelia owned the same dress with a dragon embroidery and in red, but the dragon dress has already been used so often that we’re only allowed to wear the red one in the game. Colder climates tend to cause Lara a great deal of dilemma because her physical need to dress warmly conflicts with her psychological need to look sexy, so she goes for a slightly too tight brown jacket over a cropped blue pullover, appearing somewhat decent for the occasion while still showing off her bellybutton to snow leopards and frozen bodies. When the train she’s joyriding on in Kazakhstan hits a gas tank inexplicably placed on the tracks, her jacket catches fire and has to be thrown away, but magically reappears just in time for her adventure in Nepal – that, or she bought the exact same jacket again, for some reason refusing to put on the orange or pink variant instead. Last, but not least, we have the biker combo, an outfit only worn in the England level, but a variant without the jacket that is seen in several Croft Manor cutscenes appears to be Lara’s preferred casual attire. Doing well in England unlocks both that and a red jacket to go with the black leather pants, and since Lara is such an emo because of her mother’s disappearance, there’s goth versions of the biker outfit with and without jacket, drawing tears on Lara’s sad face as well as changing her hair and eye colour to black and blue, respectively. Additional outfits Lara can unlock and wear five more costumes that don’t appear in the campaign: * A formal suit (dark blue or cream) that doesn’t belong there anyway, * a sporty outfit (blue or green) that also looks fitting in Croft Manor only, * a skintight catsuit (black or white) for those who think the biker combo’s leather is not shiny enough, * a Special Forces uniform (green or white) for those who are more into military roleplaying, * and ultimately, the thing you’re desperately finishing all the time trials and collecting all the treasures for: a bikini (white or black). Too bad the game doesn’t let you wear it anywhere outside Croft Manor. On top of that, if you’re sick of Lara and more into blondes anyway, she can do a very convincing cosplay of Amanda in her summer and winter outfits. This only affects her looks, however, not her voice or the way other characters interact with her throughout the campaign – yes, you read that right: You can be Amanda in the campaign and basically go up against yourself, but you can’t wear a bikini, because that would be too ridiculous. Gallery Category:Outfits